A Simple Game
by Charmzi
Summary: The 'gang' are bored on a lunchtime at school. Easiest way to solve the problem? Play a game ofcourse! PLEASE R&R, DON'T CARE IF GOOD OR BAD!


Disclaimer: Well I own these really cool purple, fluffy toe socks. But unfortunately I do not own High School Musical begins to sob.

A Simple Game

"I am so _bored_!" A bushy haired boy said while fiddling with his hands.

It was a warm lunchtime with four girls and five boys sitting around a circular lunch table.

"Your always bored Chad!" Kelsi wisely stated.

"Duh! This is Chad we're talking about!" Zeke said, receiving a smack upside the head by Chad.

"Yeah, yeah. Well let's play a game. Just a simple game." Troy suggested.

"I know! Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Everyone sitting around the table suddenly became more interested, smiling brightly at this idea.

"As long as I get to ask first!" Ryan said, standing up from his seat.

"Chill. Of course you can." Jason said, pulling Ryan to sit back down.

"Hmm…Kelsi. Truth or dare?" Ryan said smirking.

"Um…dare!" Kelsi stated proudly.

"Ooo…the quiet girl is finally speaking up! Anyway. Ok let me think." Ryan began to tap his fingers on the table, a habit while thinking. "I know! I dare you to go down stairs and give some random guy a kiss on the lips!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs, unbuttoning her two top buttons on her shirt and sitting next to a bunch of boys with their hair spiked up.

Everyone rushed to the edge of the balcony on the second floor, peering over to watch Kelsi play with one of the boy's hair, then pulling him forward and planting a kiss on the lips. Getting up immediately after, wiping her mouth and buttoning up one of her buttons, she approached the table of friends.

A chorus of "ooo's" came from the table, especially from Ryan.

"That was gross. I swear he was starting to slip some tongue!" Kelsi stated, shuddering at the thought. "But it's my turn to ask now! Chad, truth or dare?"

"Truth. For a quiet girl, you're vicious when it comes to dares!"

"Fine, what's the most embarrassing thing you have done?"

"Um…well I passed the ball to the opposite team in a game once." Chad said, blushing slightly at the thought.

"And when did this happen?" Taylor asked.

"Last game." All the boys on the basketball team responded in unison.

Gabriella began to cough, trying desperately to cover her laughter.

"Fine! Just for that Montez, truth or dare?" Chad stated slight angry.

"Dare!" Gabriella said, poking out her tongue.

"Make out with Troy!"

"What!" Troy and Gabby said together.

"Well, it's not as if you don't want to! Ow!" Chad yelled the last bit, being kicked in the shin by Gabby.

"Fine, come here Troy." Gabby scooted over to Troy pulling Troy forward and began to kiss him, which he gratefully began to return.

"Ok I think you guys can stop now…guys? GUYS!" Sharpay suggested.

Gabby simply waved Sharpay off and placed her hand back onto Troy's face, as Troy's arms began to make their way around her waste. Pulling her closer.

Ryan, being fed up with this display of affection, pulled out his phone and began to search for a pre-recording.

"No public displays of affection!" Ms. Darbus's voice roared from the phone in Ryan's hands. The two extremely embarrassed pair sprang apart.

"Thought that would make you guys stop!" Zeke said as the rest of the group snickered at the blushing pair.

"You made your point Ryan. Ryan, truth or dare?" Gabriella asked, her face still pink.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get 5 girls numbers in five minutes or less. You can do it any type of way, just as long as you get them." Gabby stated smartly. She knew that Ryan didn't really like asking girls for things, so this was fantastic!

Ryan was about to retort, when a smirk formed across his face. He began to undo his button up shirt, revealing a tight, white wife beater. Loosening his belt so his pants went down a bit, and ruffling his hair a bit. All the girls at the table, minus Sharpay, gaped at him.

"You look hot Rye!" Taylor exasperated.

"Wait, how did you manage to get that six pack?" Zeke asked.

"Eh…dancing has its advantages!" With that Ryan walked off down the stairs to a different bunch of girls. You could see that the girls that Ryan was talking to were clearly flirting with him. All pulling out a piece of paper they each wrote down their numbers, giving it to Ryan. Just before Ryan walked off, he kissed a red headed girl sitting beside him on the cheek. As he turned the girl fainted, having a bunch of people rushing to her side.

"I got ten. Is that ok?" Ryan said as he sat back down next to Jason and Troy.

"Yeah, and you still had three minutes to spare!" Jason stated, as he patted Ryan on the back.

"And since it's my turn again, Jason. Truth or dare?" Ryan said turning his head to the boy next to him.

"Truth."

"Your nightmare! Ok, have you even kissed Kelsi yet? We all know you like her!"

Jason turned pink and lowered his head. He slowly nodded his head and Kelsi gave him a kiss on the cheek, catching the attention of everyone around the table.

"What? He kissed me on the lips just this morning!" Kelsi shrugged off all the looks she was receiving.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Jason said, eyeing his friend from across the table.

"Truth."

"Have you ever burned a pastry this past year?"

Zeke began to pout, then nodded his head. "I got distracted. By a certain someone."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew that all he would burn something sometime!" Jason proudly stated.

"Grrr…" Looking at how happy Troy and Gabby looked he decided to pick on them, but seeing as Troy hadn't been asked yet he would pick on him in particular. "Troy, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ok. Without moving or changing anything. Tell me where are your hands and what are you thinking right now?" Zeke asked, smirking at Troy's pale face.

"Well my left arm is around Gabby's waste and I'm thinking that one I _will_ kill you and," Troy dropped his voice so he was mumbling, "how good of a kisser Gabby is." Gabby and Sharpay both heard this and Gabby was blushing while Sharpay was laughing uncontrollably.

"Pardon?" Jason asked.

"How good of a kisser Gabby is! Okay?" Troy yelled, removing his arm from Gabby's waste, crossing it across his chest. Gabby was looking anywhere but at her friends when she finally looked at Troy and took his left arm and placed it back around her waste.

"I'm feeling cold." She stated as she scooted closer towards Troy.

"Or you just want to get closer to him." Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

Over hearing what she said, Troy asked her for either truth or dare.

"Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to show everyone your tattoo!" Troy stated proudly.

"Troy! You promised never to bring that up!" Sharpay screeched.

"Hey! It's only a dare!"

"Wait. You have a tattoo that I don't know about, yet Troy does?" Zeke and Ryan both questioned.

"Well I was pretty drunk-" Sharpay began when Troy interrupted her.

"Oh come on! It was only two 300 mL of Vodka!" Troy insisted.

"So? Anyway, I was drunk when I got it. Then I stumbled upon Troy getting his!" Sharpay completed.

"So you have a tattoo as well?" Taylor asked Troy.

"No, I was getting it removed. Thanks to Chad and his credit card!" Troy retorted.

"You told me your dad was paying for it!" Chad yelled.

"It's your fault it wound up there! So it was the least you could do. Anyway, Sharpay show!" Troy demanded.

Sharpay huffed and stood up and turned around. Slightly pulling up her tank top and lowering her skinny leg jeans revealed a small pinkish flower.

"There. Happy now?" Sharpay asked as she glared at Troy. "Now Taylor, let's pick on you!"

"Dare."

"For the next minute, you need to tell us any secrets you have! But they have to be continuous. Every time you pause we remove clothing!"

Taylor looked pale then slowly nodded.

"Good….now start!"

"Ok well what ever I say next you guys can't hold against me! Now let's see, I have been dating Chad for two weeks now, I used to think Jase was cute, I knew that Kelsi and Jase were dating, Gabby likes Troy more than you think, Ryan told me he thinks he's 60 gay and 40 straight, my dad is my step-dad, I have never been kissed until I started dating Chad, I too have a tattoo, I cheated on my chemistry test four months ago, I had a mini fling with Tyler Elker the skater dude one year ago, Sharpay isn't a natural blonde but is a brunette, Jason's true eye colour is green, I'm the one that writes the advice column in the school paper and…and…I can't think of anything else to say but don't hate me!" Taylor said biting her bottom lip.

"You think your 60 gay?!?!" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Well not anymore…more like 61" Ryan said.

"Wait, you guys are dating and you never told me?" Troy and Gabby asked said harmoniously.

_Ring!_ The lunch bell rang and Taylor sprang up from her seat.

"Well what do you know? Saved by the bell!" Taylor said as she sprinted off to her next class.

"We should think nothing of this you guys. This _is_ a simple game of 'Truth or Dare'" Jason said as he started to walk off to his next class.

A/N: Ok so that's another oneshot I've posted! So I hope you like it coz I was bored when I started to write it!

**Please R&R and I hope you liked!**


End file.
